The present invention relates to electric guitar transducer mountings and, more particularly, to an improved mounting for a transducer permitting ready removal and interchange of transducers in an electric guitar.
Transducers, also known as pickups, have conventionally been mounted in electric guitars so as to convert the vibration in the guitar string into an electrical signal which may thereafter be amplified or otherwise modulated as desired. Such transducers are conventionally mounted in the guitar body by positioning the transducer in an opening arranged beneath the strings on the front of the guitar body. Exchange or replacement of the transducer requires loosening of the strings to permit them to be moved away from the opening in the front of the guitar body, so as to provide access to the transducer. Thereafter, removal of the transducer generally requires desoldering of the connecting wires, and replacement requires resoldering of wires, resecurement of the transducer, and retuning of the guitar. Since different transducers may produce different effects, many musicians will employ different transducers in the same guitar body, and when purchasing a transducer, will try out a number of different transducers to determine which produces what is for them the most desired effect. This replacement and interchange of transducers is obviously cumbersome and time consuming.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved mounting for a transducer permitting ready removal and interchange of transducers in an electric guitar.